Whisper
by ahndja
Summary: Zwanzig Dinge über Sirius Black, die er niemals laut sagen würde. Übersetzung von cupid-painted-blinds "Whisper".


_whisper_

**(oder, zwanzig Dinge über Sirius Black, die er niemals laut sagen würde)**

1. Es hat viel mehr wehgetan, als er je zugeben würde, als er von zu Hause weglief und niemand versuchte, ihn aufzuhalten.

2. Sein erster Kater war ein Albtraum – er erinnerte sich vage daran, mit McGonagall geflirtet und mit jemandem rumgemacht zu haben, über dessen Geschlecht er sich nie gänzlich sicher war – und schwor sich, sich nie wieder zu betrinken. Dieses Versprechen hielt er auch in der Tat größtenteils, weil es einfach viel lustiger war, nüchtern zu sein, während man den anderen zuschaute, sich total zu Idioten zu machen (wie das eine Mal, als Remus bei der Silvesterfeier der Potters sternhagelvoll war und ins Eis pinkelte. Damit zog er ihn noch _jahrelang_ auf.)

3. Er log, als er sagte, dass Remus mit Bart gut aussehen würde.

4. Er _war_ es dann auch, der den Schnurrbart abrasierte, während sein Freund schlief, aber _Tonks_ bezahlte ihn dafür.

5. Seinen ersten Kuss hatte er, wie er allen Jungs erzählte, mit sieben Jahren. Sie fanden nie heraus, dass er ihn von seiner Großmutter bekommen hatte, auf die Wange. (Seinen ersten richtigen Kuss hatte er mit Naomi Peters, einem kleinen Muggelmädchen von zwei Türen weiter. Er war dreizehn, und sie nur ein wenig jünger und sah aus wie eine bezaubernde Fee, mit winzigen Füßen und großen braunen Augen und unordentlichem blonden Haar. Sein Bruder beobachtete die beiden und petzte, und Naomi zog unter mysteriösen Umständen weg. Er sah sie niemals wieder.)

6. Er wusste von Snapes Vernarrtheit in Lily.

7. Er hatte nie vor, Peter zu töten. Ihn zu töten wäre zu leicht gewesen – er hatte vorgehabt, das gute alte Würmchen leiden zu lassen, zuzusehen, wie er sich wandte und zuckte und schrie und um Vergebung flehte. Er hatte vorgehabt, Peter zu foltern, bis die Welt automatisch wieder in ihre richtigen Fugen kam, bis alles einfach so _wurde_, wie es sein sollte. Aber ihn zu töten war ganz unten auf seiner Dringlichkeitsliste.

8. Als er ein kleines Kind war, vergötterte er seine Cousine Bellatrix.

9. Er wollte schon immer eine Tochter namens Jennifer haben.

10. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem er starb, konnte er nicht erklären, warum er Snape wirklich verraten hatte, wie er in den Tunnel unter der Peitschenden Weide gelangen konnte. Es hatte etwas mit seiner Familie zu tun und der Art, wie sie Snape einfach akzeptiert hatten und Snape all ihre kleinen Tricks beibrachten und wie Regulus Snape über den Sommer nach Hause eingeladen hatte. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben war Sirius der Ausgestoßene und Snape Teil des Ganzen gewesen, und das war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Aber das konnte er nie jemandem erzählen, denn das hätte geheißen, dass er gewollt hatte, dass seine Familie ihn akzeptierte.

11. Er war schwer gegen Katzen allergisch, was das Nachsitzen bei Filch zu einem absoluten Albtraum mache. Die einzige Möglichkeit, der Allergie mit Magie beizukommen, hätte der Hilfe eines anderen bedurft, oder er hätte für eine ganze Woche wie ein verdammter Idiot ausgesehen, bis es komplett funktionierte, und so biss er eines Tages im Sommer in den sauren Apfel und holte sich beinahe das gesamte Sortiment eines Ladens an Allergiemitteln. (Viele Jahre später, als er schon längst tot war, stöberte Remus in seinem Raum und fand eine ganze Schublade voll Allergoprävent. Er packte das Zeug weg und entschloss sich, nicht darüber nachzudenken. Irgendwo im Jenseits lachte Sirius sich halb tot.)

12. Er war in Lily verliebt, als er vierzehn war, doch dieser Funken erlosch, als sie ihn dafür in die Eier trat, dass er ihre beste Freundin betrogen hatte.

13. Er probierte einmal einen Tanga an, nur um herauszufinden, wie es sich anfühlte.

14. Alle dachten, er würde spaßen, als er vorschlug, Voldemort einfach in den Kopf zu schießen und es dabei zu belassen. Alle lachten, aber er hielt es für eine wirklich gute Idee – Voldemort hätte es sicher nie erwartet, dass sie Muggelmittel einsetzten, um ihn zu töten, und es hätte ja auch klappen können. In Askaban war diese Idee nur Salz in der Wunde, weil er sich nie getraut hatte, es einmal auszuprobieren. Rückblickend war es eine bescheuerte Idee, aber es hätte sich trotzdem verdammt geil angefühlt, Ladung für Ladung Blei in den Kerl zu pumpen.

15. Einmal, als er völlig zu und besoffen war, hatte Moony versucht, ihn zu küssen, weil er dachte, er sei jemand anderes (hoffte Sirius). Für einen Sekundenbruchteil zog er es tatsächlich in Erwägung, sah aber dann ein, dass er seine Zunge später wohl mit einer Zange würde befreien müssen, und das klang nicht wirklich angenehm. Also warf er Moony ein Kissen ins Gesicht und deutete zu dem nächstbesten Mädchen. Das war, unglücklicherweise, Lily Evans, die ebenfalls sternhagelvoll war. Keiner von beiden erzählte je James davon, und ihnen war nie klar, dass Sirius davon wusste.

16. Er dachte ernsthaft, wirklich und in der Tat, dass Severus Snape ein sehr hässliches Mädchen war, als er ihn zum ersten Mal sah.

17. Hermine nervte ihn zu Tode. Er ertrug sie nur, weil sie Harrys Freundin war (der Grund dafür war ihm völlig unklar) und weil Ron mit ihr rumhing und es machte viel mehr Spaß, mit Ron rumzuhängen.

18. Etwas in seiner Brust zog sich zusammen, als er herausfand, dass Regulus tot war, als hätte er einen kleinen Teil seiner selbst verloren – aber das war lächerlich, sie hatten seit Jahren nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Es war einfach so, dass er nicht den Regulus sah, den er zurückgelassen hatte, als er davonlief, sondern den naiven Regulus, dessen Getränk er mit Alkohol versetzte, als er zwölf war and der mit ihnen allen Verstecken gespielt hatte, sich aber nicht hätte verstecken können, um seine eigene Seele zu retten, und der einmal geweint hatte, weil Sirius ihm erzählte, er würde ein Squib sein. Irgendetwas in ihm tat noch tagelang weh, und er versteckte sich in einem Raum und weinte um seinen idiotischen Bruder und seine idiotischen Komplotte.

19. In dieser Nacht entkam er seinen Freundin, ging in eine Muggelbar, und betrank sich so sehr, dass er am Tresen umkippte und um sieben Uhr am nächsten Morgen geweckt werden musste, damit er nach Hause wanken konnte. Die Wirtin sprach ihm ihr Beileid aus und sagte, dass es furchtbar sein musste, den eigenen Bruder zu verlieren. Er veränderte ihr Gedächtnis, sodass niemand wusste, wie nahe ihm Regulus' Tod gegangen war.

20. Ginny erzählte ihm alles über das Tagebuch und Tom Riddle, und er verbrachte die ganze Zeit damit, sich zu fragen, warum sie dachte, sie könne ausgerechnet ihm das alles sorglos anvertrauen, bis ihm klar wurde, dass sie beide von Leuten verraten worden waren, denen sie vertraut hatten. Sie beide hatten furchtbare Dinge getan und schreckliche Fehler gemacht und sie beide hatten Jahre damit verbrachten, alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, alles wieder heile zu machen und alles wieder auf normal zu stellen, und sie beide erfuhren am eigenen Leibe, dass das nicht möglich war. Also hörte er ihr zu, während sie ihm ihr Herz ausschüttete, und sah ihr dann direkt in die Augen und fragte, was sie denn vorhabe, jetzt dagegen zu tun. Sie starrte ihn einen langen Moment aus leeren Augen an, und dann lachte sie.

„Nichts", meinte sie, halb weinend, „nichts."


End file.
